


Амбаркация

by li_anna



Series: aconitum variegatum [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Slave, Missing Scene, Slavery, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: – Ты не сопротивлялась, – осторожно замечает Малгус.Элина отворачивается в сторону. Она сжимает простыни под дрожащими пальцами и отвечает тихо:– Потому что я помню, что ты делал, когда я сопротивлялась.
Relationships: Eleena Daru/Darth Malgus
Series: aconitum variegatum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Амбаркация

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн - незадолго до альдераана, малгус с элиной вместе уже пару лет

Ярость в теле горит огнём. Физически ощутимым. Болезненным. Малгус сдерживает его. Тогда, когда не сдержал, тогда, когда бомба взорвалась, Малгус заорал так, что на мостике выгнуло иллюминаторы. Несколько республиканцев, обстреливавших его флагман на «Ауреках», погибли на месте. У собственных подчинённых Малгуса кровь пошла из ушей. 

В те минуты они теряли планету, в боях за которую Малгус провёл несколько предыдущих месяцев. Там, на поверхности, он потерял чертовски много командиров. Империя потеряла солдат. 

Тёмный совет решил, что потеря невелика. Адраас донёс им всё в таком свете, что виновным в сдаче планеты начал выглядеть Малгус. Хотя он мог бы держать её. Он мог бы держать планету, а вместе с ней – весь сектор, хоть целую вечность, если бы флот на орбите не был так чудовищно мал. Если бы министр логистики, или военный министр, да кто угодно отреагировал бы на запросы Малгуса. Если бы их не бросили там подыхать. 

Малгус шагает по космопорту Каас-Сити, не замечая его. В голове одна тяжёлая мысль сменяется другой. И Малгус не знает, как заставить это сборище идиотов, лижущих ноги Императору, осознать, что стратегию пора менять. Потеря Аноата – только начало. Если всё и дальше так пойдёт, то они потеряют сектор, за ним – сверхсектор, и блокаду Республики никогда не удастся установить. По Хайдианскому пути её будут снабжать куда лучше, чем Империя снабжает своих полководцев, и военная неудача вырастет в катастрофу. А Тёмный совет так и продолжит подсиживать друг друга, строить интриги и не видеть дальше собственного носа.

Какой-то горожанин, завидев Малгуса, спешно отходит от кара-такси. Малгус едва замечает это. Он садится в освободившийся кар, называет дроиду адрес и погружается всё глубже в мысли. О войне. О поражениях. О том, как их предотвратить.

Высокие здания, подсвеченные голубым, мелькают за окнами. Выше всех – разумеется, дворец. Малгус бывал в нём. Прямо сейчас в него хочется ворваться, найти Императора и объяснять ему всё происходящее, пока до того не дойдёт. Пока он не приструнит своих прихвостней и не решит проблемы. С приоритетами, со снабжением, с такими тварями, как Адраас. 

Дорога размывается в мыслях и диалогах, которые Малгус прокручивает в голове. Заранее. Он не сразу понимает даже, что кар тормозит у очередного небоскрёба. С него свисает огромное знамя Империи. Тёмно-красное. Здесь живёт много высокопоставленных. Здесь жил бы Малгус, если бы он не проводил почти всё своё время на кораблях и фронтах. Так – точнее будет сказать, что он здесь бывает.

Малгус входит в здание, и лифт поднимает его на несколько десятков этажей вверх.

Малгус тщательно контролирует ярость, клокочущую в теле. Он помнит, кто ждёт его в апартаментах. Он помнит, что она не виновна в его гневе. Срывать его на ней было бы нечестно и недостойно. Малгус не станет. Он обещает себе это, и он прикладывает ладонь к замку. Тот загорается зелёным. Двери апартаментов разъезжаются в стороны. За ними виден просторный зал. Сквозь огромное окно, идущее через всю стену, открывается вид на город внизу. Он горит тысячей голубоватых огней. В самом зале – темно. Здесь никого нет, но Малгус чувствует Элину. Её отпечаток в Силе, яркий и мягкий. Этот отпечаток приближается.

Элина выходит из соседней комнаты спустя считанные мгновения. Она замирает, увидев Малгуса. Напряжённо. Должно быть, уловила, что что-то не так. Однако её лицо всё равно освещает улыбка. Элина цепляется пальцами за рукава рубашки, натягивая их ниже. Кроме этой рубашки на ней нет ничего. И Малгус скучал по ней. Действительно скучал. По её голосу, по запаху её кожи, по тому, как плавно она двигается – и как резко может говорить. Он скучал по ней как по кому-то гораздо большему, чем просто личная смазливая рабыня. Он относится к ней, как к кому-то большему. Однако сейчас взгляд скользит по открытому телу. По длинным лекку, по точёному лицу, тонкой шее и выступающим ключицам. Рубашка полурасстёгнута. И она короткая. Она ни капли не скрывает стройные ноги. Вид Элины, почти раздетой, заставляет кровь стать немного гуще.

Элина вытесняет собой ярость. И это хорошо. Это именно то, что Малгусу сейчас нужно.

Долю секунды она стоит, застыв. Словно пытаясь понять, можно к Малгусу подходить или нельзя. Но в итоге Элина не просто подходит – она буквально бросается ему на шею. Она обнимает его и прижимается лицом к его обугленному нагруднику. Малгус почувствовал бы её прикосновения, если бы не доспехи. Но он знает: Элина обнимает его изо всех своих сил. Он в ответ осторожно накрывает её плечи ладонями. 

Малгус чувствует, как гнев постепенно отпускает его.

– Я скучала, – выдыхает Элина, прикрывая глаза. – Верадун.

Она произносит его настоящее имя, и гнев вспыхивает с новой силой. Малгус усилием воли глушит его. Он ведь позволяет Элине так называть себя. Не её вина в том, что прямо сейчас это имя наждачкой проходится по слуху. Потому что от Верадуна в Малгусе осталось чудовищно мало. После таких битв, как на Внешнем кольце, он ощущает себя так, словно от него, от любого, не осталось вообще ничего. Только ярость, и гнев, и цель. Война пылает перед глазами, стоит только закрыть их.

– Я получала твои письма, – продолжает тем временем Элина. – Но ты написал, что вы взяли столицу, а потом… не было ничего. Я боялась, что…

– Я в порядке, – обрывает её Малгус. Он объясняет, и каждое слово огнём ввинчивается в мозг: – Мы взяли столицу, но потеряли её. Мы потеряли всю планету. Из-за отсутствия припасов и подкреплений. Республиканский флот раскидал нас. В щепки. Я… было приказано отступать.

Плечи под ладонями Малгуса каменеют. Элина вся замирает. Она поднимает лицо – медленно и осторожно – чтобы заглянуть Малгусу в глаза. 

Она чует его гнев.

Она пытается его не бояться.

– Верадун, ты…

– Замолчи, – морщится Малгус. – Не называй меня так. Не сейчас.

Элина осекается. Она отстраняется от него, едва заметно, но Малгус по глазам видит: обижена. Её ногти тихонько царапают по броне. 

Ей лучше не спорить прямо сейчас. Что угодно, но не спорить. Малгус уже слышал её рассуждения о том, как важны имена, и какое его имя настоящее, и как она его хочет называть, а как не хочет. Однако эти рассуждения не сказать чтобы сильно его впечатлили. Разрешение звать себя именем из прошлого – просто её личное послабление. Одно из множества. 

– Но ты Верадун, – упрямо произносит Элина. Она поднимает ладони к его лицу и обхватывает его. Мягко. Так мягко, что даже сквозь гнев пробивается побуждение ответить той же нежностью. – Я знаю тебя. Я могу представить, что было на той планете. Ты сейчас зол, но…

… и её слова, как бы осторожно она их ни подбирала, разжигают эту злость сильнее. 

– Ты не знаешь, – чеканит Малгус, – что там было. Элина, ты… Тебе лучше замолчать.

На изящном лице отражается самоборьба. Однако побеждает в Элине не здравомыслие. Побеждает упрямство и храбрость. Как всегда. Малгус любит в ней это. Он ценит в ней это. Однако прямо сейчас это выбешивает его сильнее. То, как свято она в него верит. То, как считает, что знает его – хотя видела ничтожно малую часть того, что он творит. Элина думает о нём куда лучше, чем он есть. Она обижается, когда видит, что это не так. Это глупо. Это раздражает.

Элина не молчит, потому что она вообще плохо умеет подчиняться.

Она отнимает ладони от его лица, и последний проблеск тепла глушит гневом.

– Я бы знала, что было на фронте, – диктует она, зло сузив глаза, – если бы ты не бросил меня здесь. 

– Я не бросил тебя, – отвечает Малгус, уже не так сильно скрывая злость. – Я оставил тебя в безопасности.

Элина вздёргивает голову. Лекку скользят по её плечам, сдвигая ткань рубашки. Открывая взгляду больше лиловой кожи.

– Я никогда не просила о безопасности, – судя по тому, какая обида дрожит в голосе, она копилась всё то время, что Элина провела на Дромунд-Каасе. Одна. Очень долгое время. – Я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Тебе нужно, чтобы я была рядом с тобой. Чтобы ты не возвращался… такой. Понимаешь?

Её слова плохо смягчают гнев. Они только напоминают о том, почему Малгус не взял с собой Элину. Не смог взять. И её неприятие его – «такого» – режет. Потому что Малгус именно такой. Он полный ярости, он злой, он убийца и он опасен. Элина может воображать себе что угодно, но её попытки убедить в своих прекрасных фантазиях самого Малгуса просто смешны. Её претензия на понимание – раздражает. 

– Тебе нужна моя помощь, – тихо говорит Элина, глядя в его глаза с чем-то, ужасно похожим на любовь. На то, на что Малгус никогда не ответит. – Но ты бросил меня здесь. А теперь… 

Малгус обещал себе, что не станет срывать на ней гнев за поражение. Однако сейчас он злится на неё. На каждое её слово. Она жила здесь, в богатстве и безопасности, и вместо благодарности Малгус получает злость. Элина стоит перед ним, раздражённая и злящая. Говорит, что ему, Дарту Малгусу, нужна её помощь. Что он не тот, кем себя считает, и что он без неё не справится. Наверняка она пытается сказать что-то хорошее, но по факту она говорит, что он слаб. И – после отступления – это просто невозможно слушать молча. 

Любой сказал бы, что рабыня заслуживает за такое, как минимум, пару ударов током. Однако Малгус не хочет срываться. Действительно не хочет.

– Замолчи, – цедит он приказным тоном. Тем, после которого его солдаты стреляют в пленных. Однако Элина – не солдат. Она ниже. Она рабыня, и она снова его не слушает.

– …а теперь ты пытаешься меня заткнуть, – заканчивает Элина фразу. Более того, она продолжает гнуть свою линию: – Тебе нужно моё присутствие. Тебе, Верадуну, после всех этих боёв…

Новое упоминание старого имени ударяет в голову вспышкой раскалённого добела гнева. Малгус влепляет его виновнице пощёчину. Более сильную, чем рассчитывал. Элину от удара относит в сторону. Она падает и бьётся лицом о край стола. Вскрикивает. Так высоко, что это болью отдаётся в разуме. Элина замирает, уперевшись в стол руками.

Малгус сжимает ладони в кулаки. Злясь теперь ещё и на себя.

– Я сказал тебе замолчать, – повторяет он, напоминая, что пытался обойтись без этого. Кажется, он напоминает об этом, в первую очередь, себе. Оправдывая себя. Эта пощёчина – ничто в сравнении с тем, что с рабами делают за неповиновение. Это ничто в сравнении с тем, что может сделать Малгус. Он не собирался бить. Он только заставил её заткнуться. 

Элина поднимает пальцы к лицу. Она ведёт ими по скуле, и вслед за ними на лиловой коже остаётся кровь.

Она разбила себе скулу, когда упала на стол. 

Она будет винить в этом его.

Она поднимает лицо к Малгусу, и её глаза – ярко-зелёные – обжигают ответной злостью. Разумеется, Элина не пытается ударить его. Она больше не рискует даже к нему подойти. Она только произносит твёрдым высоким голосом:

– Ты думаешь, мне нравилось здесь сидеть? – она вдыхает воздуха, и в её голос пробивается дрожь. – Я не знала, где ты. Не знала, что с тобой. Я не знала, что будет со мной, если ты не вернёшься! Почему ты просто не взял меня с собой? 

Он брал её на несколько операций. Иногда он даже брал её в бой. Элина была полезна. Но однажды Малгус после боя сидел в шатре с парой других ситхов. И Адраас, пригубив вина, сказал: якобы они чуть не потеряли Малгуса в прошлой битве. Якобы он так отвлёкся, защищая свою рабыню, что джедай чуть не раскроил ему лицо. Это было неправдой. Малгус держал всё под контролем, и ничей меч и близко не подобрался к его лицу. Но Адраас продолжал. Смеяться. И говорить, как же это забавно, как это смешно, когда рядом с лордом ситхов копошится какая-то полукровка с бластерами. Мол, их двоих можно использовать как шоковое оружие для республиканцев – у тех от такого зрелища точно оружие из рук повыпадает.

Малгус посоветовал Адраасу заткнуться, а никто другой не посмел даже напомнить ему об этом разговоре. Однако мнение тех, мелких, лишённых всякого влияния ситхов для Малгуса и не было важно. В отличие от мнения повелителей, стоящих на одном уровне с ним. И тех, что выше. Тех, для которых равное обращение с какой-то тви'леккой действительно выглядит… как минимум, странно. Точнее – как слабость. Малгус пока стоит не так высоко, чтобы позволить себе не заботиться о репутации. Так что он поблагодарил Элину за все её старания. Он сказал, что хочет уберечь её. Что следующая операция будут слишком опасна для неё, и он отослал её на Дромунд-Каас. Подальше от чужих глаз. 

Элина стоит, с болезненной гордостью выпрямив спину. Она понимает, что дело не может быть только в опасности. Малгусу хватало сил уберегать её от опасности.

– Почему, Верадун? 

Малгус был почти готов снова сказать что-то мягкое и лишь наполовину правдивое. Но Элина зовёт его по имени. Опять. Она показательно не подчиняется, она забылась насчёт своего положения, и Малгус напоминает ей о реальности:

– Потому что я не могу вести себя так, словно мы равны, на виду у всех своих врагов.

Она не понимает. Она просто не знает достаточно о ситхах, об Ордене и о том, как всё это работает. Она только вздёргивает подбородок так, словно Малгус её оскорбил.

– И это почему? – спрашивает она требовательно.

Малгус всё ещё контролирует свою злость. 

– Потому что мы не равны, – цедит он неестественно ровным голосом. – Потому что для любого имперца ты мразь и шлюха, которая не стоит и ста кредиток. Потому что таких, как ты, держат при себе, чтобы вы давали по приказу и не мешались всё остальное время. Ты рабыня, Элина. Я – лорд ситхов. Если я веду себя с тобой иначе, то это выглядит… как слабость.

Элина бледнеет от гнева. Её ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Её на глазах начинает бить дрожью.

– Я рабыня, – трясущийся от обиды голос взрезает сердце даже сквозь броню, – потому что ты держишь меня в рабстве. Повелитель.

Она выплёвывает последнее слово, и это работает не хуже пощёчины. Малгус делает шаг вперёд. Ещё один. Он помнит время, когда Элина в ответ начала бы пятиться. Когда она боялась каждого его движения. Потому что предыдущий хозяин бил её без остановки. Он заставлял её танцевать раздетой. Он сломал бы её, и продавал бы всем желающим за гроши, если бы не Малгус. Малгус убил того ублюдка, он взял её себе, одел, накормил, оберегал и обращался с ней так, как она действительно заслуживает. Почти как с равной. Всё это – не для того, чтобы теперь выслушивать претензии.

Малгус останавливается напротив тви'лекки. Той приходится задрать лицо, чтобы продолжить смотреть в его глаза. Взглядом настолько оскорблённым, что это коробит. Элина не должна смотреть на него, как на ублюдка, заковавшего её в ошейник. Малгус и ошейник-то её носить не заставляет. 

– Ты забыла, откуда я тебя забрал? – цедит он, наклоняясь к этому очаровательному обиженному лицу. – Ты хочешь обратно? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпустил, чтобы тебя снова поймали, и продали, и… Ты ведь знаешь, что с тобой сделают. Ты знаешь, как с тобой обращался бы любой другой хозяин. 

Кажется, его слова пробуждают в Элине благодарность. Хотя бы немного. Но она не перестаёт обиженно поджимать губы. Она открывает их, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, и Малгус накрывает их парой пальцев.

Всё должно было быть не так.

Он скучал по ней, и всё должно было быть не так.

– Пожалуйста, – устало произносит он, – замолчи. Просто замолчи, Элина. 

Он просит её. И это работает чуть лучше, чем приказ. По крайней мере, тви'лекка прекращает так зло хмурить брови. Но она по-прежнему смотрит на него с упрямством. С несогласием. Если она продолжит спорить, то Малгус сорвётся. Он не хочет этого. Он хочет её, и он спускает ладони на тонкую талию. Малгус сжимает горячую кожу сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Элина напрягается под его ладонями. Она замирает, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и почему-то не дышит. 

Малгус наклоняется к её губам. Он сжимает их своими, и гнев наконец прекращает так сильно сдавливать грудную клетку. Малгус перехватывает Элину обеими руками. Он привлекает её к себе, вжимает в себя, и он с первых же секунд углубляет поцелуй. Элина не сразу раскрывает губы. И она не обнимает в ответ – только царапает пальцами по его нагруднику. На какое-то мгновение она скрещивает руки, разделяя их тела, но Малгус исправляет это. Её руки он кладёт на свои плечи. Он переплетает их языки и залезает руками под её рубашку. Горячая кожа обжигает даже сквозь перчатки. И их, и доспехи нужно снять. Малгус прерывает поцелуй только для этого. Он отходит на шаг, нащупывая крепления сбоку от нагрудных пластин. 

Элина больше не бледная. Её щёки тёмные – как всегда, когда она смущается. Как правило, вместе с этим она возбуждается. Но сейчас Элина вдруг жмурится. Она обнимает себя руками и вцепляется ими в ткань рубашки. Сжимая её в тонких кулаках. Она выглядит так, словно её снова пробило страхом. Как бывало в начале. Давно. Малгус отучил её себя бояться. Она знает, что вправе ему отказывать. Да даже если её какого-то чёрта накрыло испугом – это пройдёт. В процессе. Малгус расстёгивает крепления, и доспехи, часть за частью, падают на пол.

Элина вздрагивает от каждого громкого звука, с которым металл падает на дюракрит.

Малгус затормозил бы. Он спросил бы, всё ли в порядке, и исправил бы, если нет, но он слишком давно не видел её. Так что он, оставшись в одном чёрном костюме, снова подходит к ней. Усилием воли заставив себя сбавить обороты. Малгус не срывает с неё рубашку, не опускает на ближайшую поверхность и вообще не торопится. Он накрывает ладонями её плечи. Он чувствует мурашки под пальцами. 

Малгус хочет сказать, что скучал по ней. Что он рисовал её куда чаще, чем отправлял ей эти рисунки. Что она нужна ему. Но гнев и злость всё ещё слишком сильно сковывают горло. Малгус только прижимается губами к её лбу. Он гладит её по лекку. Сжимая несильно. Так, как ей нравится, это он уже выучил. Однако Элина не реагирует на касания. Она стоит, опустив голову, и Малгус подцепляет её подбородок пальцами. Он поднимает её лицо к себе. В изломе бровей по-прежнему читается обида. Малгус не знает, на что конкретно. Он не хочет выяснять этого сейчас. Он устал, он зол, он не видел её чудовищно долго, и он не искал себе никого другого. Он мог, но… он не хотел. Кого-то, кто не Элина. Всё равно никто не смог бы быть красивее.

Он целует её нежнее. Он пытается, но жадность выжирает его изнутри. Малгус сжимает чужие бедра ладонями. Пальцы скользят по голой коже. Малгус поднимает их выше. К животу, который напрягается под его касаниями. К груди, которую Малгус накрывает сквозь бельё. Жар вливается в вены сплошным густым возбуждением. В этой квартире есть несколько спален, куча диванов и прочих поверхностей, но у Малгуса нет никакого настроя их искать. Он подталкивает Элину спиной вперёд, и он в несколько шагов припирает её к стене. Она наконец обнимает его. Точнее, она цепляется за его плечи, когда он поднимает её вверх. На один уровень с собой. Малгус держит её, перехватив под бёдрами, и толкается между них. В штанах тяжело. В пульсе бьётся одно густое желание. Оно выталкивает из сознания всё лишнее. Остаётся только Элина на его руках, желание её раздеть и жажда её тела.

Она смотрит на него, раскрасневшаяся и какая-то скованная, и она одну секунду за другой не целует его первой. 

Должно быть, она всё ещё обижена. Но уязвлённую гордость она как-нибудь переживёт. Чтобы пережила лучше – Малгус наклоняется к её шее. Он целует там, где кожа особенно тонкая и чувствительная, он вбирает её губами и прикусывает – совсем слегка. Элина крепче сжимает его плечи. Её выдох обжигает ухо. Она тоже скучала по нему. Она не станет с этим спорить. 

Малгус подключает к делу Силу. Он держит тви'лекку у стены Силой, и так он освобождает руки. Чтобы расстегнуть тонкую рубашку и спустить её с дрожащих плеч. Элина не сопротивляется, так что дрожь Малгус списывает на предвкушение. Она по-прежнему крепко держится за него, когда Малгус стягивает с неё бельё. Он любит раздевать её полностью. Чтобы видеть. Чтобы любоваться ей, изящной и гладкой, так правильно ложащейся под его руки. Малгус ведёт ими по упругому телу. По бёдрам, по подрагивающим мышцам пресса, по груди. Он накрывает чужую скулу ладонью. Он поглаживает её, целуя снова. Долго. Глубоко. Элина целует его в ответ, кажется, впервые за всё это время, и движения её языка чистым удовольствием расходятся по телу. Малгусу нужно больше. Напряжение электричеством копится в клетках. Он лезет рукой между чужих разведённых ног, и Элина жмурится. Она прикусывает его губу. Больно, но Малгус позволяет ей. А сам – заставляет себя быть аккуратнее. Он ведёт парой пальцев по особенно нежным складкам кожи. Пачкая пальцы в вязкой влаге. Малгус проталкивает их внутрь, и Элина выдыхает особенно высоко. Она мокрая и тугая до точек перед глазами. Она возбуждена. Более чем достаточно. Малгус не видит смысла долго её готовить, и он расстёгивает штаны. Элина вздрагивает, когда он приставляет к ней член. Она вдыхает воздух, медленно, и ещё медленнее выдыхает его сквозь влажные губы. Она явно пытается расслабиться, и Малгус даёт ей время. Немного. Откровенно говоря, терпения хватает на считанные секунды, а дальше – Малгус перехватывает её бёдра. Ему приятнее держать её самому, а не Силой. К тому же так он может сильнее раздвинуть ей ноги. Подставляя её под себя. Малгус толкается в неё, сжав зубы. Чтобы не войти сразу полностью. Чтобы не сделать больно. Потому что Элина явно успела отвыкнуть от него. Она такая же узкая, как в свой первый раз. Она точно так же жмурится и впивается в его плечи ногтями. И Малгус двигается вперёд медленно. Аккуратно. Он чувствует, с каким трудом расходятся тугие мышцы, он чувствует удовольствие, сжимающее до боли, и он целует Элину в шею. Малгус прикусывает её, чтобы этой болью отвлечь от другой. Чтобы она не зацикливалась на дискомфорте. Малгус выходит из неё, не дойдя до конца, и толкается снова. Чуть быстрее. Чуть глубже. Элина поднимает лицо, упираясь затылком в стену. Она хватает воздух потемневшими губами. Малгус смотрит на неё, и он в очередной раз жалеет, что его таланты далеки от всяких тонких ментальных техник. Малгус совершенно не умеет читать мысли.

– Больно? – спрашивает он, пока в нём ещё есть достаточно самоконтроля, чтобы это спросить.

Элина мотает головой. Так что Малгус с чистой совестью вбивается в неё сильнее. Но всё же – на всякий случай – не на всю длину. Он делает это постепенно. Толчок за толчком. Он вжимает Элину в стену всем своим телом, так что он чувствует тот момент, когда её выгибает в спине. Он видит, как она закусывает губу. Выгнув брови в одну жалобную линию. Глядя на него из-под полуопущенных век. 

Элина невозможно красива в этот момент. 

Она принадлежит ему, и прямо сейчас этот факт ощущается тёмным густым удовольствием. Оно расходится по нервам каждый раз, когда Малгус растягивает собой влажные стенки. Он целует Элину, входя в неё так глубоко, как может. Слишком глубоко, судя по тому, как она морщится. Но скоро ей будет хорошо. Только хорошо. Малгус заботится об этом. Ощущая, как возбуждение пережигает последние нити самоконтроля. Он вбивает Элину в гладкую дюракритовую стену, он держит её, он слышит её стон – и это становится спусковым крючком. Малгус отпускает себя. Он срывается на действительно быстрый темп. Он целует Элину в скулу, в шею, в ключицы – куда попадает. Она же стонет громче. От каждого его движения внутри себя. Элина цепляется за него. Она прячет лицо, утыкаясь в его шею, и между их телами не остаётся ни капли воздуха. Малгус чувствует её, как себя. Он чувствует, как от трения внутри неё наслаждение током бежит по нервам. Ему мало. Ему безумно мало, и он слишком жадный, чтобы ему могло быть достаточно. Однако Малгус пытается восполнить голод по чужому телу. Быстро, глубоко, горячо и влажно. Звуки шлепков кожи о кожу перебивают только стоны. Элина звучит высоко и гортанно. Она стонет без остановки, и стоны эти жгутами выкручивают нервы. Малгус только дышит тяжело. Сбито. Сквозь сжатые зубы. Удовольствие затапливает сознание до краёв. Возбуждение ничего не оставляет от этого сознания. Есть здесь и сейчас, и Элина, и жар внутри неё. Малгус вбивается в неё до тех пор, пока её тело не начинает трясти. Пока стон не срывается на крик. Элина сжимается на его члене, Малгус чувствует пульсацию внутри неё, и он – с трудом – толкается дальше. Ощущения режут чистым плотным наслаждением. Несколько толчков между тугих мышц – и чувства переполняют. Напряжение в последний раз сжимает тело. Одной судорогой, острой и тяжёлой, а после – Малгус наконец оказывается способен снова задышать. Глубоко и мерно. 

Элина, фактически, лежит на нём. Горячая, влажная и всё ещё дрожащая. Малгус аккуратно опускает её на ноги. Он обнимает её и утыкает лицом себе в грудь.

– Я тоже скучал, – говорит он. Словно после её тихого «я скучала» ничего больше не было сказано. 

Элина молчит. Но Малгусу кажется, что всё не так уж и плохо. Он целует её между лекку. Он хочет схватить её крепче, и целовать, и гладить, он хочет не отпускать её так долго, как вообще возможно, но он заставляет себя вернуться в реальность.

– Я должен подготовить отчёт для Дарта Анграла, – строго говоря, за этим он и прилетел. – Не заходи ко мне сегодня.

Элина кивает.

Малгус усилием воли отпускает её. Он одевается сам и поднимает её рубашку с пола. Малгус накрывает ей узкие плечи и снова целует Элину. Планировалось в губы, но получилось в нос. Потому что она не стала поднимать лица. И в этом есть что-то неправильное. Во всём, что произошло между ними только что, есть что-то неправильное. Но у Малгуса нет никаких моральных сил думать об этом прямо сейчас.

Он уходит в свою спальню и подключает к столу инфокарту. Облако данных голограммой вырастает перед его лицом.

Малгус должен объяснить, почему они отступили и кто на самом деле в этом виноват. С доказательствами. С цифрами, с копиями своих запросов министрам, с рапортами командиров и отчётами о потерях.

Малгус обязан объяснить, почему жизненно важно поменять приоритеты в этой войне, тем, кто может это сделать.

Малгус не собирается больше видеть, как Империя проигрывает. 

Он сидит у файлов до глубокой ночи. Один раз он зовёт Элину по комлинку – чтобы принесла еды и чего-нибудь выпить. Она заносит поднос с тарелками через несколько минут. Одетая, зачем-то, в закрытое длинное платье. Та рубашка ей шла больше, но Малгус в любом случае не позволяет себе отвлекаться. Он только протягивает руку, чтобы погладить Элину по лекку – однако та отворачивается за секунду до этого. Она, едва поставив поднос ему на стол, разворачивается и уходит. Малгус видит лицо всего пару секунд, но он видит достаточно. Сжатые губы, нахмуренные брови, суженые обиженно глаза. 

Малгус вздыхает тяжело, едва за ней закрывается дверь.

Она обиделась. Это значит, что он обидел. Наверное, это и вправду так. Обрывки собственных фраз вертятся в голове. Что-то про мразь, которая должна давать по приказу. Но ведь он не имел в виду, что он сам так о ней думает. Как раз он так не думает. И она по-любому это понимает. Но вместо того, чтобы обнять или дать себя приласкать, она только прошлась тут со вздёрнутым подбородком.

Прямо сейчас Малгус даже из-за этого почти не ощущает злости. Напротив, в груди поднимается что-то вроде гордости. За то, насколько прочна её, Элины, гордость. И достоинство, и самообладание, и сила. Когда-то его зацепили в Элине именно эти качества. Он не простил бы себя, если бы какое-то из них сломал.

Малгус трёт переносицу парой пальцев и возвращается к черновикам. Он заставляет себя смотреть на данные отстранённо. Не как на что-то, через что он прошёл сам. Не вспоминая, как на город, который они держали, упал громандный «Рассекатель». Их собственный. Разбомбленный флотом республиканцев до груды горящего металлолома.

Металл и огонь горчат на языке, напоминая о ярости.

Её пересиливает усталость.

Малгус решает, что на сегодня хватит – до встречи с Ангралом всё равно ещё несколько дней – однако он чувствует укол чего-то… коробящего. Скребущего прямо по сердцу. Малгус прикрывает глаза, чтобы лучше уловить ощущение… страха. Боли. Чужой. И на этой планете есть только одно разумное существо, с которым Малгус близок настолько. Чтобы ощущать, что оно в опасности, даже не прислушиваясь к Силе.

Малгус поднимается со вздохом и идёт к двери.

Разумеется, опасность ненастоящая. Утром Элина проснулась бы и, возможно, даже не вспомнила бы кошмара. Но здесь и сейчас ей снится что-то ужасное. Что-то из её прошлого. Она заперта в своём разуме, как в клетке, ей больно, ей очень страшно и она не сможет вырваться сама.

Малгус проходит по квартире и останавливается у нужной двери. Он жмёт кнопку, и дверь сдвигается в сторону. Здесь гораздо… уютнее, чем у него. Больше мебели, больше украшений, больше каких-то мелких вещей, разбросанных тут и там. Малгус шагает осторожно, чтобы ненароком ни на что не наступить. Он подходит к кровати, стоящей у широкого окна. За окном – плато зданий, знамён и каров. На кровати – Элина. Свернувшаяся в позу эмбриона. Она сбила одеяло в ком, который обнимает обеими руками. Длинная ночнушка из каких-то кружев и ниточек тоже сбилась. Элина хмурится сквозь сон. Она дёргает ногой, словно там, во сне, бежит от кого-то.

Малгус знает: она не убежит. Её поймают, и, в конце концов, она окажется здесь. Где ни один работорговец не посмеет тронуть её. Но Элина об этом ещё не знает. Ей, там, во сне, дико страшно, и больно, и тошнотворно-плохо. Эмоции – такие сильные, что даже от их отголосков Малгус морщится.

Первые пару раз, когда он замечал чужие кошмары, он просто расталкивал Элину и держал её в своих руках, пока не заснёт обратно. Но со временем он научился действовать тоньше. Она начала верить ему достаточно, чтобы ощущать себя в безопасности рядом с ним. Так что Малгус осторожно опускается на край кровати. Он касается ладонью горячего лба. Он гладит Элину по голове, проговаривая тихо:

– Я здесь, – звук собственного голоса, по-настоящему мягкого, до сих пор непривычен. – Элина, всё хорошо. Я здесь.

Она утыкается в его ладонь сквозь сон. Малгус повторяет свои простые фразы. Что она не одна, что он не даст её в обиду, что с ней всё будет хорошо. Постепенно лицо Элины разглаживается. Она вдыхает, глубоко и шумно, и обмякает всем телом. Малгус может идти, но он… он не хочет. Он ужасно долго её не видел. И в чём-то она права. На тех операциях, когда она была рядом, Малгус никогда не погружался в гнев настолько глубоко. Он оставался адекватнее. Ему было легче. Потому что каждый вечер в каюте, в шатре или в каком-нибудь захваченном дворце его ждала Элина. Она улыбалась. Она обнимала, и целовала, и смотрела на него так, словно он никогда не убивал сотни и тысячи. С ней Малгус сам на какое-то время мог об этом забыть.

Она ведь любит его.

Она должна понимать, что никогда не получит от него того же. Для Малгуса это непозволительно. Он, впрочем, и неспособен. Ему просто хочется посидеть здесь ещё немного. Гладя её по голове и лекку. Любуясь ей. Слушая мерное спокойное дыхание. 

Иногда его присутствия не хватало, чтобы прекратить кошмар. Тогда Элина просыпалась. Она дрожала, лёжа на его коленях, и цеплялась за его руки. Она рассказывала. Она долго отказывалась, но однажды начала – и поток её слов, перемешанных всхлипами, не прекращался до самого утра. Элине было, что рассказать. Про детство в бандах, на улицах и чужих кораблях. Про жестокость и бедность. Дикую. Вплоть до голода. Про то, как она застрелила человека за пакет с едой. Ей было тринадцать, и этой едой её после стошнило. Элина говорила об этом ужасно просто, обыденно и вовсе не ради жалости. Ей просто нужно было выговориться. Малгус её понимал. Он понимал, почему она ввязалась в контрабанду, и он – последний, кто осудил бы её за убийства. Хуже всего было слушать о том, как её поймал республиканский патруль. Как они рассуждали, прямо при ней, что выгоднее – отдать её с командой под суд и получить за это премию или продать работорговцам. 

Выгоднее оказалось второе.

Малгус честно пытался представить, каково оказаться предметом. Он впервые в жизни пытался представить подобное. Чтобы хоть немного понять, из-за чего Элину так трясло. Как бы крепко он её ни обнимал. Как успокаивающе ни гладил бы по лопаткам. Она рыдала больше, чем говорила. Про сортировку, где она оказалась среди кучи таких же тви'лекк. Про всё, что с ними делали до того, как развести по рынкам. С Элиной – пытались сделать. Сделали бы, если бы она ни кричала так громко, что они потеряют деньги, потому что у неё никого ещё не было, а такие стоят дороже. 

Она даже тогда понимала, что пустые мольбы о жалости не сработают. Аргумент о деньгах – сработал. Малгус рад, что сработал. Элина сильная, но есть что-то в её детстве, что-то, о чём она, возможно, никогда ему не расскажет. Что-то, почему близости она боялась панически. Если бы те люди пустили её по кругу, то это её бы сломало. Малгус точно знает. Он помнит, как убил её первого хозяина, который заслонял ему путь и говорил, и говорил, и говорил про то, через какие пытки он её прогонял в попытках заставить её работать. В борделе на Джеонозисе. Малгус помнит, как сам обращался с ней. Как он бил её, в начале, тогда, когда думал, что она никогда не будет её важна. До настоящего насилия Малгус не дошёл. Но он бывал на грани. Он… он был на грани сегодня. 

Он прочерчивает взглядом изящные черты её лица. Длинные лекку, худые плечи, гибкую фигуру. Он не знает, почему ему так сильно хочется на неё смотреть. Постоянно. Почему в груди при этом так жжёт, а сердце – сжимает. Малгус только знает, что готов убить любого, кто причинил ей боль. И ему важно, чтобы она тоже знала это. Чтобы не боялась. 

Она думает о нём лучше, чем он есть.

Возможно, это само по себе делает Малгуса лучше  
.  
Это абсурд, но с ней он почему-то кажется правильным.

Она была обижена. Ей не понравится, если с утра она найдёт Малгуса в своей кровати. Потому что это её личное пространство. Которое Малгус ей дал в том числе для того, чтобы ей было, где на него обижаться и перекипать.

Он оглаживает чужое лицо – легко, самыми кончиками пальцев – и заставляет себя встать с постели.

Всего несколько минут её спокойного дыхания дали ему умиротворение, которое казалось просто невозможным.

Малгус проходит мимо стены, увешанной бластерами и термальными детонаторами. Скользит взглядом по столику рядом с зеркалом. Малгус замечает стопку конвертов. Странных. Декоративных, судя по узорам. Верхний подписан его именем. «Верадун». Ниже – дата и место. Год, месяц, день. Строчка под строчкой, старательно ровным почерком. 

Малгус подходит к столику и берёт конверт в руки. Он не запечатан. Внутри – его собственное письмо. Малгус отправлял их голофайлами, а Элина, выходит, распечатывала. Складывала. Берегла. На задней стороне конверта Малгус замечает наклейку-сердечко. Это настолько… мило, что губы трогает улыбка. Гаснущая спустя миг. Малгус смотрит на эти конвертики, на сердечки, на всю эту милую бесполезную сентиментальность, и это напоминает о том, насколько Элина юная. У Малгуса были десятки девушек, чьих имён он не то что не вспомнит – он их просто не запоминал. Было незачем. Но для Элины он первый. Первый, кто оценил её по достоинству, первый, кто заботился о ней, первый, кого она полюбила. 

С тонкого листка флимсипласта на Малгуса смотрит её нарисованное лицо. Он помнит, как рисовал её. Была ночь. Утром начиналось наступление. Свет фонаря на ящике с оружием тогда почти погас. Малгус смотрит на рисунок, потом – на спящую Элину, и он хмурится. Получилось не очень похоже. Во-первых, Малгус рисует плохо. Отец учил его в детстве, когда никто ещё подумать не мог, что вырастет Малгус ситхом, но с тех пор он редко практиковался. И, во-вторых, рисовал он по памяти.

Малгус не хочет больше рисовать её по памяти. Он хочет видеть её. Рядом. Постоянно.

Малгус вкладывает листок обратно в конверт и возвращает его в стопку. Он уходит в свои покои. Он выключает облако данных, принимает душ, находит чистые штаны и ложится спать.

Последней мыслью мелькает, что Элину обязательно нужно как-то расположить обратно к себе.

Малгус хочет засыпать с ней под своими руками. 

Элина открывает дверь с завтраком в руках. Выглядит, как забота, но принести его приказал Малгус. Он садится на кровати. Он улыбается. Как умеет, тепло. Нужно как-то начать тот разговор, который приведёт Элину в его объятия, но Малгус режется о неё взглядом. Она кладёт поднос на тумбочку около него. Не глядя ему в глаза. И она собирается уйти, так что Малгус приказывает:

– Стой, – звучит так резко, что он сам морщится. Он так не хотел. Он просто слишком редко общается с кем-то, кому не должен приказывать и кого при этом не ненавидит. – Подожди. Элина.

Та замирает послушно. Опустив глаза в пол и сцепив руки в замок. Лекку покачиваются у её талии, перетянутой поясом. Элина снова в платье. Закрытом. Малгус начинает подозревать, что вчерашняя рубашка была заранее просчитанной провокацией. Потому что Элина тоже по нему скучала, но она слишком легко смущается, чтобы уметь об этом сказать. 

Малгус остановил её. Теперь он должен что-то ей сказать. Он не знает, что. Он не уверен даже, на что конкретно и как сильно она обиделась. Наверное, сначала нужно узнать. Нужно завязать обычный разговор, и по его ходу он поймёт, как Элина относится к нему в данный конкретный момент, и от этого оттолкнётся. 

То, как тщательно он просчитывает тактику разговора, напоминает общение со всякими прихвостнями Тёмного совета.

– Доброе утро, – мягко произносит Малгус.

Подобное общение всегда получалось у него плохо.

– И вам, повелитель.

«Вам». «Повелитель». Малгус морщится, как от зубной боли.

– Перестань, – просит он, едва сдерживая раздражённый вздох.

Элина плотнее сжимает губы. 

– Что перестать, повелитель? 

– Вести себя по-рабски. Ты знаешь, что мне это не нужно.

Тви'лекка передёргивает плечами. Она сильнее сжимает свои ладони.

– Но я ведь рабыня, – произносит она с дрожащей в голосе обидой. – Вы мне это вчера объяснили. Чего вы теперь хотите?

Прямо сейчас – побиться головой о стену. Однако Малгус сдерживает деструктивные желания. Равно как и раздражение. Он вытягивает руку и хлопает ей по кровати рядом с собой.

– Сядь ко мне, – Малгус старается, чтобы звучало просьбой, а не приказом. – Пожалуйста.

Элина подходит. Она опускается на кровать непривычно далеко от Малгуса. И он физически ощущает ту стену, которую она между ними выстраивает. Её неприятие. Он действительно сильно её задел. Он всё ещё не уверен, чем.

Малгус знает, что у него вряд ли получится угадать.

– Что не так? – спрашивает он, надеясь, что Элина не станет слишком долго играться в послушную слугу. Пусть она накричит на него. Пусть выговорится. Это точно пойдёт на пользу.

Элина сжимает плечи, по-прежнему глядя в пол. Она молчит. Довольно долго. Но в итоге – цитирует, подражая его голосу:

– «Мразь и шлюха, которая не стоит и ста кредиток», – чеканит тви'лекка. – «Чтобы давала по приказу и не мешалась».

Она поджимает губы. Она явно подыскивает слова для чего-то ещё, но Малгус уже сейчас хочет ответить:

– Я не думаю о тебе так, – напоминает он. – Ты же знаешь. Я говорил о том, как в Империи в среднем относятся… к таким девушкам. 

Его ответ не помогает Элине расслабиться. Напротив, она сильнее хмурит брови. Снова картинно понижая голос:

– «Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя снова поймали?», – и Малгус уверен, что он не произносил это таким унижающим тоном. Однако здесь и сейчас он сидит и слушает. Он правда пытается Элину услышать. – «Ты ведь знаешь, что с тобой сделают другие хозяева».

Звучит грубо, Малгус не станет спорить. Но это правда. На этот раз он ждёт, когда Элина добавит что-то от себя.

– Ты сказал так, словно сам этого не делал, – наконец выдавливает она из себя. Звучит так, словно вслед за этим могут вот-вот пойти всхлипы. И Малгус теряется. Он слышит, что Элина говорит искренне. Это не то показушничество, с которым она до этого обращалась к нему на вы. Ей больно. Из-за чего-то, что сделал он. Притом, что он ничего такого не делал. В смысле… бывало пару раз, когда он плохо сдерживался, и со стороны это наверняка выглядело как-то сомнительно, но в реальности всё точно было нормально. Элина не возражала, не плакала, участвовала в процессе и засыпала с ним после. И уж точно не метала на него таких убийственных взглядов, как сейчас. 

– О чём ты? – решает спросить Малгус.

Элина вдыхает судорожно. Она не плачет, потому что гордая. Но она хочет плакать, и этот факт сам по себе выламывает что-то под рёбрами

– Например, о вчера, – выдыхает она.

Малгус теряется окончательно.

– Ты не сопротивлялась, – осторожно замечает он.

Элина отворачивается в сторону. Она произносит глухо:

– Потому что я помню, что ты делал, когда я сопротивлялась.

На мгновение Малгусу тоже хочется отвернуться. Спрятать взгляд. Ему очень хочется не помнить о том, что он делал, когда только её забрал. Но он помнит. Он принуждал. Он делал больно. Он не доводил дело до конца, он не заходил дальше поцелуев, но первый раз… пожалуй, тоже не был идеальным. Если вспомнить. Элина боялась. Сильно. Она едва его знала. А он просто понял однажды, что устал ждать, подмял её под себя и зажал ей рот ладонью. 

Элина явно помнит всё это ещё лучше. 

– Это было давно, – тяжело отвечает Малгус. – Я не ударил бы тебя.

– Ты ударил меня вчера! – Элина повышает голос, поворачиваясь к нему. Она впивается в него обвиняющим взглядом. Взгляд Малгуса тем временем цепляется за синяк на её скуле. И Малгус не знает, что ответить. Пощёчина – это не сказать чтобы удар. Но… но с такой разницей в силах, как у них, возможно, и удар. Как минимум, это было оскорблением.

– Прости меня, – наконец сдаётся Малгус. – Я не хотел… задеть тебя. Мне жаль, что ты так упала. Я… я был зол.

Элина не прекращает сверлить его обиженным взглядом. Она говорила не только о пощёчине. Она говорила о другом… виде насилия. Которого не было. Малгус не позволил бы себе. Он говорит аккуратно:

– Остальное… – у него есть стойкое ощущение, что за это его ударят, но факт есть факт, – тебе понравилось.

Элина краснеет. Она сдвигает брови с таким гневом, что Малгусу становится не по себе. И – разумеется – она влепляет ему пощёчину. Сильную. Кажется, такую сильную, на какую она только способна. Щеку обжигает, будто огнём, но Малгус не отворачивается. Он смотрит на то, с какой опаской Элина окидывает его взглядом. Она пытается понять: ударит он или нет.

Когда она впервые дала ему пощёчину, Малгус дал две в ответ. Затем он немного её придушил. В конце концов – ударил молнией. Потому что она не подчинялась. А за пару часов до этого она пыталась его убить. Но они прошли этот этап. Малгус очень надеется, что они его прошли. Он не ударит. Он только произносит терпеливо:

– Я пытаю людей, Элина. Я знаю, когда они стонут и кричат от боли. Я знаю, что вчера я слышал не это.

Вторую щеку – вполне ожидаемо – обжигает второй пощёчиной. Элина выглядит злой и смущённой одновременно. В основном, всё-таки злой. И обиженной. 

– Дело не в этом, – шипит она, и перед тем, как продолжить, бьёт Малгуса в грудь. – Дело в том, что ты… ты…

Она жмурится, сдерживая всхлип.

Дело в том, что он не такой герой в сияющих доспехах, как ей иногда кажется?

– Так нельзя, – наконец всхлипывает Элина. 

Малгус морщится, ощущая ещё один удар кулаками в грудь. Для него её удары – как ранкору заряд из слабенького бластера. Неприятно, но в целом плевать. А вот ей от того, что она его колотит, кажется, становится полегче, так что Малгус позволяет.

– Как? – спрашивает он.

Элина замирает, глядя ему в глаза. Своими, покрасневшими. 

– Из страха, – отвечает она, закрывая их.

Малгус касается её щеки костяшками пальцев. Его руку Элина тут же ударяет, прямо по запястью, но Малгуса это не останавливает. Он поглаживает её по скуле. Аккуратно обводя кровоподтёк.

– Значит, не делай ничего из страха, – предлагает он примиряющим тоном.

– Я не знаю, – жалобно отвечает Элина. – Я уже сама не знаю, что я делаю из страха, а что из…

Она осекается.

«Из любви». Малгус читает по её губам. По взгляду, опущенному в кровать, и по щекам, потемневшим от смущения. Элине не хватает духу произнести это вслух. Малгус надеется, что она никогда не произнесёт этого вслух. Он и так видит. И так – пока ничего не озвучено – всё же проще. Если она не признается, то Малгусу не придётся молчать в ответ на её признание.

Малгус начинает говорить абсолютно банальное «значит, не бойся», но он и сам ещё на середине фразы понимает, что звучит плохо. Что-то сродни «не плачь» или «не грусти». Коэффициент полезного действия у этой фразы оказывается даже ниже нуля, потому что Элина в ответ только замахивается для новой пощёчины. Малгусу это надоедает. Он перехватывает её руку за запястье. 

Элина вздрагивает всем телом. Резко и крупно. Словно она ждёт удара в следующую же секунду.

Малгус сгребает её в объятия и, игнорируя слабое сопротивление, привлекает к себе. Он утыкается носом между её лекку. Он вдыхает запах её кожи, пряный, слегка сладковатый, и закрывает глаза.

Элина обмякает в его руках. Она прекращает его бить. Она только плачет сильнее. 

– Ты была права, – шепчет Малгус, прикрывая глаза. – Ты нужна мне. Я…

– Ты стыдишься меня, – доносится глухо, но отчётливо обиженно.

Малгус чуть плотнее утыкает Элину лицом в свою грудь.

– Я не стыжусь ни тебя, ни того, что есть между нами, – терпеливо объясняет он. – Просто прямо сейчас этого лучше не показывать. Слишком многие люди… могли бы использовать это против меня. Но это не продлится долго. Я займу достаточно высокое место, чтобы ты стояла рядом со мной, и никто не посмел даже слова об этом сказать. Я обещаю.

Перед глазами невовремя встаёт Адраас с хитрой усмешечкой. Ему Малгус мысленно обещает, что прикончит его. Однажды он найдёт повод. Но он не отвлекается на злость сейчас. Малгус держит в руках Элину. Покачивая её. Тихонько. Успокаивающе. Ему хорошо, когда она рядом, ему гораздо лучше так, чем один на один с яростью, и Малгус не задумывается, почему. 

– Ходят слухи, что меня назначат на Альдераан, – говорит он, отмечая, что чужие всхлипы постепенно становятся реже. – Я возьму тебя с собой. Не на поверхность, но… как минимум, ты будешь на моём флагмане.

Малгус задумывается на секунду. В очередной раз. И решает, что это не станет катастрофой.

– Если осада пройдёт нормально, – и Малгус не будет находиться в политически шатком положении, – то я дам тебе пару заданий. 

Элина переспрашивает, заикаясь:

– Заданий? 

– Ну да, – пожимает плечами Малгус. – С парой отрядов в командовании. Бывает, что нужно найти кого-то или что-то, или отбить, и… И я доверяю тебе. Больше, чем другим повелителям.

Элина продолжает сидеть, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Её плечи вздрагивают слегка. Малгус обнимает их, гладит, сжимает крепче, и это лучшее утро за все последние месяцы. 

Он прижимается губами к горячему лбу и повторяет про себя обещания.

Малгус не отпустит её.

Ни под опасности, ни на свободу.


End file.
